The Closer You Look
by justoncieandhisgreedler
Summary: the four horsemen are in for the ride of their lifes. takes place right after the end of the movie. jack/danny maybe henley/merrit and maybe nc-17 at some point we will see(:
1. Chapter 1

After they had jumped onto the carousel, all Four Horsemen sat on the seats, waiting for further instruction. The ride seemed to not move anymore, but the sounds of the engines running kept going. It seemed as if they weren't part of the ride anymore.. Danny's eyes traveled around and watched as the trees went by. Usually he'd get car sick and would probably throw up everywhere, but he felt as if he was on still ground.

Jack was next to Danny, on a pretty pink pony that Merrit had laughed at for a good five minutes, and sat awestruck by the whole idea of everything. He had done it. They had done it. Started as nobodies, and were now part of the world's best magicians. Jack just smiled and stayed quiet, too amazed to say anything. Danny looked over at Jack, and smiled at the twinkling in the younger boys eyes. He reached his hand out and grabbed onto Jack's, treading their fingers together. Jack looked up and smiled lovingly at Danny.

Henley had fallen asleep on her horse 20 minutes earlier, and Merrit had kept a close eye on her, so he could tilt her back up whenever she was about to fall over. He was still a bit iffy on if all of this was real. Dylan had disappeared right after they had entered the ride, and Merrit was still thinking that he had just left them on the carnival ride as a joke. But in the back of his mind, he hoped this was all for real.

Abruptly, the ride stopped, causing everyone to jolt forward. Henley awoke with a start, and almost hit the ground when Merrit's hand caught her. He pulled her back into her seat and she smiled at him.

"Thanks Merrit." she said, yawning and stretching her arms. He just nodded and looked back at the other two men. He had to cover his mouth from laughter, because of what he saw. Since Jack and Danny's hands were intertwined, they had managed to fall together when the ride had stopped. They laid on the floor, moaning from the impact of hard metal. Merrit tapped Henley on the shoulder and point to the floor. Henley laughed out loud, head tilted back and the two just rolled their eyes.

"Those lover boys always get hurt." she laughed. Danny stood up and pulled Jack up with him, dusting off their clothes.

"Ha ha ha, really funny." Danny said in a monotone voice. Jack reached up to the back of his head and winced.

"Damn, think I got cut or something." he said, pulling away his hand to find a small smear of blood. Danny's face went from sarcastic to worried in a split second, and he put his hand to Jack's head.

"You okay babe?" he said, rubbing the area softly. Jack nodded and grimaced when Danny pushed too hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Now, now. There's nothing to worry about. Just yet." Dylan said, appearing in the exact spot where he was 45 minutes ago. Everyone stood and waited for what to do next. Dylan clapped his hands together and smiled at the four.

"First off, Welcome to The Eye."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone cheered and clapped, ecstatic for what to come. Dylan shushed everyone and walked closer to the group.

"First rule of The Eye; Don't tell anyone about it." he said, pointing his finger at all of them. Everyone nodded and smiled. Danny took hold of Jack's hand and squeezed it as Jack leaned against him, sighing

"Second rule; No getting yourselves caught. In all of The Eye's recent history, not one of the members have been ever revealed to the real world." Dylan said, sternly this time. Henley raised her hand shyly, not knowing if she should just talk out loud. Dylan smiled and pointed at her.

"Henley?"

"But people already know about us.." she said. Dylan nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Yes, they do. You were the biggest magicians in the world for quite some time. But everyone thinks you're either dead, or just gone. No need to worry."

Henley nodded and smile. Merrit rolled his eyes and held his hand up.

"Hold up. What's in it for us? Money? Power?" he demanded. He wasn't going to do this for nothing. Dylan sighed and walked over to Merrit and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked him in the eyes and gave a half smile.

"Knowledge. Intelligence. Illusion. Everything a magician would ever want." he proclaimed. Merrit scoffed and moved tried to shake Dylan's hand off his shoulder.

"You can't buy things with that shit. No thanks."

"C'mon man! We're the Four Horsemen! We can't do this without you!" Jack said. Danny and Henley both nodded.

"Yeah, please Merrit. For me?" Henley said, putting her arm around his shoulders and giving him a playful wink. Merrit sighed and shook his head.

"Jesus.. Fine. Okay." he said, smiling as the others cheered. Dylan smiled and patted Merrit's shoulder.

"This shows that you're not just some greedy man, Merrit. I can see your better side showing." Merrit rolled his eyes and mumbled something like, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dylan stepped back and checked his watch.

"Okay!" he said, clapping his hands to get the others attention, "It's exactly 2a.m. Our plane should be arriving in 10 minutes. Your stuff is already in the car, let's get going."

"Wait, where are we going exactly?" Danny asked, looking at the others with confusion.

"Oh, you'll see long enough." Dylan said with a wink. He begun to walk away as the Four Horsemen stayed where they were. The man stopped walking and sighed, turning his head around and looked at the four. He waved his arm and gave a smile.

"C'mon slow pokes! The plane isn't going to wait forever!"

They all went into motion and followed after Dylan.

They were about 10 feet away from him, so they whispered instead of talking outloud.

"Where do you think we're going?" Jack asked. Everyone shrugged and wondered inside of their heads.

"Maybe another county? Since we're already known in the US?" Henley whispered, looking ahead of her to make sure Dylan couldn't hear her.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see." Danny mumbled.

They soon reached an open field and stopped in their tracks.

"Where did Dylan go?" Jack said. All of them looked around but couldn't find the man.

"He was right infront of us! Where could he have gone?" Merrit moaned.

"Guys!" they heard Dylan yell. The four turned around and found Dylan standing infront of a jumbo plane. Dylan was leaning against the plane with a small smile on his face. He beckoned his hand over to the plane.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you guys out here. Heard there was coyotes and snakes that live here."

"No! Not snakes! Goddamn it! Fuck!" Jack yelled, running towards the plane at high speed. Danny was being pulled along with Jack since their hands were connected. Henley and Merrit choke back laughter watching the sight and walk a bit slower to their ride.

"Someday, Jack is going to kill Danny." Henley laughed. Merrit nodded and chuckled. By the time the two were on the plane, Jack was in the back of the plane, shaking like dog. Danny was trying to calm him down, but Jack wasn't listening. Danny looked up when he heard the two.

"He has a really bad fear of snakes." Danny sighed. Henley rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, whatever. We'll just leave you guys alone. Have fun trying to calm him down, Daniel." she said sarcastically. He groaned and mumbled a "thanks" and turned his attention back to Jack.

When Henley returned to the front, Merrit was already asleep on the couch. She let out a sigh and plopped down into one of the seats, closing her eyes.

At 10a.m., the intercom came on, waking everyone up.

"Everyone buckle your seat belts for landing. Welcome to London!"


End file.
